


This Is Goodbye

by MaxRev



Series: Month of Fanfiction [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sadness, bittersweet feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Alice connects with Nate.





	This Is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For the August month of fanfic [ challenge ](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/162724115417/yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come-together-to) .
> 
> Day 22 - A One-shot off of a longer fic

Darkness slid around her like a lover’s embrace and Alice lost herself in it, letting it take her away from the pain, from the anger, from the life she was being forced to live. 

It felt like time stretched out before her endlessly before she came back to awareness. 

Opening her eyes, she looked at her surroundings, brow furrowing in confusion. The world around her was so different; giant healthy trees as far as her eyes could see with leaves filling every branch, fluttering in a warm breeze, grass so high it reached her knees waving to and fro. The sky above her was an impossible blue with a few fluffy white clouds floating by. The sun shone high in the sky, its light shining down on her brightly and yet the air was mild as the wind flowed gently around her. Wildflowers surrounded her, scattered haphazardly through the grass, softly colorful. 

Where was this? Had she died?

Footsteps sounded behind her and fear seized her heart, freezing it inside her chest. Hand going to her side, she felt her heart begin to beat again, banging painfully inside her chest. Where was her gun? It was now her constant companion since she’d woken up in this broken world. 

A sudden thought penetrated her confusion. Once again Alice looked around her, taking in the differences. This wasn’t the world she’d woken up to after the bombs. Where was she?

Hearing the footsteps move closer, she spun around, crying out in surprise at what she saw. 

“Hello, Sparrow. God, I’ve missed you.” 

Trembling hands held themselves against her mouth, desperate to keep a shocked cry from escaping. Nate. He was right there, standing before her. So handsome, so real. He appeared so peaceful.  

One of her hands reached out, shaking, but he was so far away, too far to reach. Her legs gave way beneath her and she sank into the grass, unable to stand. Tears overflowed and spilled like a silent river down her face. How could this be? Was she dreaming? Was she…was she dead?

Maybe she’d said that aloud or he could read her thoughts. Full lips tipping up in a tender smile, those perfect eyes so full of love gazed down at her. “I can’t read your thoughts. Your face is still the most expressive thing about you.” 

Of course. He always knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling, without her ever saying a word. It always made her love him even more. 

“Where--” her voice broke on that word and she swallowed, tried again, “Where am I, Nate? Am I dead? Do I get to be with you again?”

She watched as a profound sadness crossed over his features and she wanted to cry out in anguish. This was what she’d wanted since that fateful day in the vault. Just to be with him again. 

“No, baby. You have a lot of things you need to do.” He looked at her with so much love, she wanted to wail in sorrow. No one would ever love her that way again. 

“Sparrow….Alice, look at me.” 

Through the spiky lashes from her tears, Alice let her eyes drink in Nate. There was absolutely nothing she could want more than to just hold him close, even if it was one last time. 

“You’re amazing. Never forget that, baby. Always remember, you’re stronger than you think you are. There’s a lot you still have to do, to experience. I will always be here, watching over you. But, Alice, you don’t need me anymore. You’ve grown so much and I couldn’t be more proud of the person you’ve become, are still becoming. Life will continue to hold challenges but you’ll overcome them. There will be heartache and you’ll feel like it will break you. It won’t. That I can promise you. You’re beautiful, little Sparrow. A glowing light in a dark world. You’ll overcome every obstacle in your way, though there will be times you’ll feel like you’ll just want it all to end. Keep going no matter what, despite any of the odds you think are stacked against you.” 

He started walking towards her again, “I believe in you and I know you can do this.” 

Stopping right in front of her, he reached a hand out towards her. Alice stared at it, afraid to reach for it. What if this was all an illusion, that as soon as her hand touched his, he’d just drift away on the breeze? Looking up at him, she saw the love blazing in his eyes and her heart filled to bursting. 

Taking a chance, she lifted her hand, gently placing it in his. It was solid. A startled gasp slipped past her lips and she jumped up, throwing herself at him. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her, his heartbeat strong and steady against her ear. Sobs wracked her body as he held her tightly. Slowly, her tears subsided and she leaned back, saw tears as well on his face. Reaching up a hand, her fingertips gently wiped them away in wonder. A question shone in her eyes but he shook his head. Leaning down, he placed his lips gently against hers in a tender kiss. 

“I will always love you Alice. Never forget that.” 

He continued to gazed down at her, “You will know love again. I can see that. Hold fast to it. At times, it will seem impossible but push past it. That love will be well worth it.”

She could feel him withdrawing. Trying to hold onto him harder, it was fruitless. He was leaving her and in her heart, she knew this was forever. His voice, his presence...all of it would be lost to her forever. Except her memories. 

Oddly, she felt at peace. 

Standing there, she watched Nate walk away. He didn’t look back. 

“I love you, Nate. I will always love you.” She whispered as his image shimmered and disappeared. 


End file.
